


New friends or enemies?

by Tonizone



Series: Lesnam [1]
Category: Twilight - Stephenie Meyer, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:51:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonizone/pseuds/Tonizone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Continue of Vampire Diaries Last Chapter:<br/>Lesnam turned back to her old life (another universe). Nothing changed at this world. But she has. She was married to the man of her life and she left him without saying Good Bye. She was sure she would never see him again</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. New in town

Lesnam and Soria went to the grocery just to kill time.

"Do you smell that?"

Lesnam smiled at Soria. "Don't worry, that's just a shapeshifter."

"How do you know?" Soria was irritated.

Lesnam shrugged and answered: "Life experience."

Soria was annoyed. Always the same answer without any explanation.

"Did you smell something else?"

Soria looked confused. What did she mean? She took a deep breath. Lesnam was right. There was another fragrance. She looked around. She saw the boy or that shapeshifter and a girl beside him. She was 12 or 13. She was not sure about her age, but she was definitely not human.

"Wrong. She is human and also one of us."

She hated the moments when Lesnam used mind reading.

"One of us? Since when are you one of us?"

"Ouch. That hurts my feelings."

Soria didn't know a lot of stuff about Lesnam. She was her saviour and thanks to her she lived for many decades. During the long time they spent together, she found out that her heroin was not a vampire. She didn't know what she was, neither did Lesnam told her.

Soria noticed that the boy seemed to realise their presence. He looked around as if he was checking out something.  
"Do you have any problems with our disguise?"

"No, I was just playing."

 

Jacob smelled something different, still familiar.

"Do you smell that too?"

"What?" Reneesmee looked around and she smelled nothing really conspicuous.

"I felt like I smell others, you know..."

"Oh, Jake. Do you miss my family so much? Let us pay these things and head back home."

Jacob couldn't get rid of the feeling that someone cold was there.

 

"You are really something. Good thing her nose were not that good like her boy friend's." Soria also hated Lesnam games.

"We were not really in danger. You are with me. And small games are fun. Don't forget. If you are with me, you have the strongest shield EVER!"

"Let us leave town. I guess we have killed enough time, or?"

"Yeah! Right."

Soria and Lesnam left the grocery, went to the car and started to continue their way home. Soria was driving and she turned on the radio. Both were lost in thoughts.  
Lesnam closed her eyes and tried to relax, but she felt something bad.

"Soria, I have to leave."

Lesnam jumped out and didn't even wait for Soria to stop the car and luckily their car was the only one on the road. Another mysterious 'Lesnam thing'. She kept on driving.


	2. Where or who is she?

Lesnam ran for someone's survival. She could see the girl and her family get attacked by cold one's. It would be too late to save the whole family, but the girl needs to survive. Survive meant just not dead. Lesnam's feeling was right. The parents were dead, but the girl had still a heart beat. But there was one more problem. A shapeshifter arrived before her. He was fighting with one of the vampires. The vampire who was sucking the girl's blood. The two other vampires run to attack the wolf. It was too much for the shape-shifter / wolf to handle. He was kicked and shoved to the corner.

Lesnam tried to get their attention. She used her voice without making a loud. Her face was full of anger. Only the vampires could hear what Lesnam shouted.

*Stop. If you don't want to die, leave now. I'm not the one you want to mess with.*

They listened to her. There was something in her words that make them stop and fear her.

Lesnam, the girl and the shape-shifter were left alone.

"Damn, I can't help both. I need others to help me carry this thing away."

Lesnam was angry. The wolf was not in her plan. She tried to see some faces in the girl's memories. Her name is Tasha and the guy is her boy friend Seth Clearwater.

"More information. I can't communicate with shape-shifters. There..."

She saw a familiar face. The half human, half vampire girl from the grocery.

"That must be her family, she is the only one of her kind. Ok, I just need to pick someone. She has visions, she is a shield and yeah... He is the right guy."

Lesnam concentrated: *You. I need you. Just listen to me, it's urgent. Seth Clearwater was attacked by vampires. He was trying to protect his girl friend, but he came too late. I need you and some strong whatever to carry him home. I will give you views how to reach here. Be fast.*

 

The Cullens and Jacob were sitting in the living room, chatting and laughing. Edward looked confused. There was a voice inside his head and he wasn't even trying to listen.

"Jacob, Seth is in danger." The room was totally quiet and it seem that Jacob was the only one who needed to breathe.

"What are you talking about and how do you know?" Jacob needed more information to understand Edward.

"Alice, look if you can see Tasha?" Alice tried to focus on Tasha.

"I can't see her, but I see her parents..."

Alice's eyes were full of sadness.

"They are dead."

Jacob was alarmed. "Where do we have to go? I need to transform. I need to inform the others."

Jacob changed and Edward followed him to give him instructions where to run. Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett were with them.

They ran so fast they could. Beside Jacob, there were Leah, Paul, and Sam.

Carlisle went to Seth to check his body. "Jasper, Emmett. It would be best, if we carry him. The wolves back are not secure enough."

Edward was communicating with the wolves. "I don't know. It was a woman's voice and she said he came too late to save his girl friend."

"No, that was all."  
"I have no idea where she knew the details."  
"I can see that, too. Here is no Tasha."  
"We should leave first."

The vampires and the wolves went to Clearwater's home.


	3. More questions

"You can choose. You can kill mankind and drink their blood or you hunt animals."

"I'm thirsty. I don't really care."

"Seth Clearwater came to save you. Do you remember this name?"

"Why are you telling me this? Why don't I just drink your damn BLOOD?!"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. There is no fresh blood in my veins."

"I don't care. I'm thirsty and I can smell it."

"Go and knock yourself out."

Lesnam checked the surroundings. There were no mankind around, so Tasha could only hunt animals.

Tasha was thirsty and acted like she didn't care about Seth, but Lesnam could read her mind. Tasha remembered the moment her parents got attacked, the moment she was bitten and Seth who tried to defend her. Her thirst was strong, but her love for Seth didn't change at all. She was also worried about him.

"Delete your thirst and I will look for your boy friend."

Lesnam concentrated again. She needs to communicate with that guy again.

*It's me. I need to ask about the boy's condition.*

 

Edward, Jasper and Alice went to hunt.

"Wait. It's her again. She asked about Seth's condition." Edward looked at Alice. "I'll try to ask her."

*He is not of your business. You weren't there the moment we arrived.*

*I was the one who showed you the way. I am almost his hero.*

*Why do you need this information?*

*I don't need it. But someone else does.*

*Who?*

*His girl friend.*

*Tasha is still alive?*

*She is not dead would be the right answer.*

*She is a newborn?*

*Yes, you can say that.*

*So, she remembers him.*

*Yes, I can see it in her thoughts.*

*Who are you? Did you turn her?*

*Yes, it was me and I have a conscience - so I wanted the shape-shifter to survive. Are you an idiot?*

*So why did you want him save and what is your plan with Tasha?*

*Too many questions and I just need an answer. Is the boy all right? Can Tasha be at ease?*

*He is alive, but not yet awake.*  
*Can you answer some questions, too? Who are you? Hello. Hello? HELLO*

"Edward? What did she tell?"

"Tasha is a newborn and it seem like she was worrying for Seth. And this vampire who helped us, was not the one who turned her."

"What else?"

"Nothing. She stop communicating."


	4. Just pain

Alice, Edward and Jasper finished hunting and went back home. Thanks to Jasper's talent Edward and Alice stayed calm while heading back.

Edward went to Carlisle's work room to inform him. Alice and Jasper did the same with the rest of the Cullens.

"I don't know, Carlisle. She can read minds and she is helping a newborn. I mean, she helped us to find Seth. What kind of vampire is she?"

"But we don't know for sure, if she is really helping. She can be lying to us. And to be honest, she is not really giving us information about her and her doing."

"Yes, you are right. I'm just worrying. What if Seth wakes up and wants to see her?"

Edward agreed with Carlisle. "If the woman was lying to us and she was the one who bit her... of course they will revenge Seth and her. Seth imprinted on Tasha and now there is no way..."

"We have to wait. Maybe she will contact us again."

"Have you ever met such power?"

Carlisle shook his head. "Never. And I guess the Volturi didn't know of her existence either."

"How do you know?"

Edward couldn't help grinning. "Right! She is still alive and unattached."

Bella entered the room. "So, she talked to you?"

Edward nodded his head. He went up to embrace her. He kissed her forehead.

"I'm heading to the Clearwater's."

Edward and Bella accompanied Carlisle.

 

Edward smiled. "Seth opened his eyes. He is surrounded by his mother and Leah. Charlie is with them, too."

"I'm relieved."

"Charlie is there. What is he thinking?"

"Don't worry, Bella. He is just happy Seth waked up."

 

The Cullen's entered the room.

"Dr. Cullen, it is so good to see you."

"The same reaction, Charlie? We are family for so long."

"Right, Carlisle. Good to see you. Bella, you are here." Charlie embraced his daughter.

"So, I see. You are awake. How do you feel?" It was not the first time for Carlisle to check Seth's health.

"I'm okay. We heal fast."

"That's right." Carlisle checked his body.  
"Yeah, everything is fine. How are you mentally?"

"I'm fine." Seth was lying on his bed and tried not to freak out. His body was ok, but he still was not able to leave the bed. It didn't matter to him, he had other worries.

Carlisle looked to Edward.

"Don't worry, Seth. She is not dead."

"What? Tasha is alive. Where is she?" Seth tried to sit up, but it was hurting too much.

Sue went to her son to stop him. "You should stay in bed."

"We don't know where she is and..."

"She is alive? Why she is not here and how could you not know?"

Seth looked around and all he could see were faces full of worries. "What happened?"

"You were injured and someone talked to me. She used telepathy. She showed us, where you were so we could save you. The moment we arrived you were the only one alive. Tasha was gone. Today the woman contacted me again and she asked for your condition. It seemed that Tasha wanted to know..."

"I don't understand."

"Seth, maybe you can help us. Do you remember what happened that evening?" Leah sat on his bed while holding her brother's hand.

"I wanted to visit her. I smelled them and hurried to get there, but it was too late. I could hear that Tasha's heart was the only one beating. I tried to save her, but I was too weak. I had to fight three vampires and I lost. I was lucky then suddenly they stopped. I don't know what happened. I couldn't hear, feel or sense a thing. But I know someone or something came to help."

Edward nodded his head. He could see what Seth remembered and he heard Carlisle.

*How is that possible? It seems like she shielded her existence.*

"You said, she is alive. Now.. she is also one of them. It is that what you can't tell me?"

A sudden silence. No one dare to answer him.

Seth closed his eyes. He felt helpless. "Please.. Leave. I need to be alone."


	5. Prearrangement

"Your boy friend waked up."

Tasha satisfied her thirst. "I want to see him. I want to see with my own eyes that he is ok."

Lesnam smiled mischievously. "Yes, no problem. If you want to kill yourself or better. You will kill his friends and family. Why not? Let us begin. That will be so much fun." Her voice full of sarcasm.

"I'm serious. I need to see him." She was not able to cry her pain out. She wanted his embrace so much, but that wasn't possible.

Lesnam felt her pain, but she couldn't let that happen. It was too early for her to meet human beings.

"I know what you are going through and I will find another way. Just wait. You have infinite time, so try to exercise patience."

Lesnam searched a tree and climbed to the highest point.

*I'm happy your friend is awake.*

Edward was annoyed. He didn't want to answer the voice in his head.

"What's wrong?" Bella was worried about her husband's face. "Don't tell me it's her again. She really gets on my nerves."

"Tell me about it."

"What does she want?"

Edward annoying face changed into a confusing one. "I'm not sure. She knows that Seth is awake."

*So, you don't want to talk to me. Fine. Tasha wants to meet her boy friend, but I think it's too early for her. You know: newborn - thirst - warm blood. So talk to me, if you can help. I guess Seth would be happy to meet her, too. Agree?!*

*Wait... How do you know that he is awake?*

*Don't be shocked. I can read thoughts.*

"She is such an ill-mannered person."

*I heard that. You hurt my feelings, young man.*

"What does she want?" Bella hated to repeat herself.

"She wants Tasha and Seth to meet, but not at the reservation. I agree with her: that it would be too dangerous."

"Seth is unable to walk properly."

Edward understood his wife's concern. "I guess in two or three days he will be fit and well again. So..."

*Good. Three days. Where should we meet?*

*I wasn't talking to you. It's not really polite to eavesdrop someone's conversation.*

*Look who is talking. We will meet at your lovey dovey place. Five o'clock in the afternoon.*

*You can't just decide on your own. I haven't talk to Seth yet and we need preparation time.*

*You have three days. Don't waste time.*

Lesnam jumped down the tree. She used telepathy to inform Tasha about her meeting with Seth.

 

"She is unbelievable. How could a person be so demanding?"

Bella felt insecure. She didn't know the reason of her jealousy. Why did it bother her, that her husband complained about the stranger? She was happy that Edward couldn't read her mind. She didn't want him to laugh about her uncertainty.

"Do you want to inform Seth? Do you really think that is a good idea?" She already knew the answer and she agreed that it would be the best for Seth and Tasha to meet. Her problem was the thought of Edward meeting Ms Anonymous.  
"Don't mind my questions."

"Can you come with us? I guess we could need a shield. I don't really trust her."

"Yeah, of course. You can count me in." In the inside she sighed with relief.


	6. My heart stop beating, but my love survived

Three days later

Edward, Bella, Alice, Seth and the wolves were standing at the meeting point. The wolves were Jacob, Leah and Quil.

Tasha and Lesnam finally arrived. Tasha wanted to embrace Seth, but an invisible force stopped her.

*You are too strong. You will hurt him.*

Seth approached her. He knew, she stopped to prevent hurting him. So he had to do the embrace.

Tasha sobbed in his arms. Her eyes didn't shed a tear, however her sobbing were full of despair.

Edward thought that Bella was the only person who's mind he can't read. At that touching moment where he could listen to Tasha and Seth's pain, to the worries of the wolves and Alice sympathy for the unfortunate couple; there was another mind he can't hear or read.

*Don't waste your energy. You can't read my mind, if I don't want to. I'm like your wife, only better.*

*You are so full of yourself.*

Lesnam smiled. She looked at Bella and her smile change into a grin. She saw Bella's uneasiness.

*Yeah, and your wife is full of self doubt. She has no idea that someone - ME - can read her mind. It is so sweet. I'm almost flattered.*

Edward didn't want to believe a word she was saying. It was not possible that she was able to read Bella's thoughts.

*Bella. Sweet, jealous girl. You don't need to worry. Your husband has no feelings for me. No good feelings.*

The shock was written on Bella's forehead.

"Bella, are you all right?" Edward whispered in her ears, though everybody could hear what he asked.

"She could read my mind."

*Oh, my Gosh. Stop. What's there to be stunned? Come on. We should give Tasha and Seth "Alone Time".* These words were meant for everybody at the gathering.

"We opposed..." Edward talked for the vampires and the wolves.

"No, we don't", Seth and Tasha in unison.

Seth continue: "Don't worry. I will be save. I trust in Tasha. Can you please leave us alone? Please."

Leah growled.

"Leah, you need to trust us."

"We won't be far." Edward translated.

Seth nodded his head.

 

"Thank you so much. I'm so happy to meet you. I thought you were avoiding me. I mean, I'm now... I can't even say it out loud."

Seth caressed her head and kissed her cheek. "I love you and nothing can ever changed that."

"I love you, too. I was so worried. I thought I lost you. I heard you crying out in pain. I was so scared. They killed my parents. If Lesnam didn't appeared, we both will be dead, too. She saved us. She can be such a bitch sometimes, but she really is a nice person or what/whoever she is."

"I'm fine and I am so happy you are save. I don't care if you are a cold one now. I'm just so grateful that you survived. That's the only thing that matters to me." Seth hugged Tasha with all his strength.


	7. Interview by vampires & shapeshifters

Leah changed back to confront the stranger. The moment she wanted to grab her by the shoulder she received an electric shock in return.

"What the fucking hell happened to me?"

"Oh, did it hurt you? Hmmm... I suggest, you shouldn't do that again."

"It's time to introduce yourself. You know who you are dealing with, but we have no clue, who you are." Alice was almost losing her temper.

"Oh, it's no interview with a vampire. More by vampires and friends."

"Your damn friend is alone with my brother. So quit your damn jokes."

"Oh, you are so DAMN angry."

Leah got her second electric shock by trying to slapped Lesnam's face.

"I warned you." Lesnam accompanied Alice in almost losing her temper.

"Leah, stop. We need some answers here. Can you please begin with your introduction?"

"Thank you, Bella. I am Lesnam. I am not your enemy, neither your friend. I'm just here to help Tasha. I'm a shield like Bella and I can read minds like Edward."

"And you used telepathy."

"Right. Thank you, Edward."

"No, it was Quil. I just, you know, translate." Edward had his epiphany moment.  
*Wait a moment. You can't read his mind. So you have your weak spots.*

"Congratulations. You've got me there."

"Hello. We need translation, too."

"Sorry. Lesnam can't read the mind of shape-shifters."

"Oh, look how happy V Xavier is."

There again - Edward looked embarassed and Bella was furious about Lesnam's influence of his mood.

Lesnam could only shook her head. Bella's jealousy was out of all reason.

Edward was back in control of himself. "You contact me, because you couldn't communicate with shape-shifters. But why me? I mean, now I know you can talk to anybody except them. Or can you only read the thoughts of vampires?"

"No, it's only limited to them and yes.. I have already met shape-shifters before."

"No, Jacob. She couldn't read your mind. She read mine. Don't worry."

Even Leah couldn't resist to grin. "Where did you meet them?"

"It's not a question about where..."

"You were here at the beginning."

"No, it was the time of the second wife."

Lesnam sense the unsureness, so she pointed to Bella. "She helped me."

Lesnam laughed and it sounded very cheerful and cute. The women except of Bella couldn't help, but felt sympathy for Lesnam, though they didn't know the reason for her laughter.

The reason  
Jacob thought: *Poor Edward. Even she can read your wife's mind.*  
But he didn't hear Edward's answer: Thank you, idiot.

 

"Tell us more about them." Leah was eager to hear the story of their forefathers.

"I can't really tell you much. I mean, I couldn't listen to their thoughts and that bothered me. I couldn't find the reason for that and I wasn't here for long."

Leah was disappointed and Lesnam didn't need to read mind to see that.

"I'm sorry. You had great forefathers. They were really strong. It's not easy to kill vampires. You know the best."

They all remembered how they fight together against newborns.

"Have you ever watched them or how can you tell that?"

"Yeah, I watched them. I'm not telling that I was impressed about their power, but I learn to respect them."

"What else can you tell?"

"I don't know if you're really ready for the truth."

"What truth? We know our history."

"Then I have nothing to tell."

"Spit it out." Leah wanted to throw a tantrum. She could hardly calmed herself down.

"I was there for one of your ancestors."

Lesnam started to defend herself. She could hear the wolves thoughts in Edward's mind. "I'm not lying. I told you, you are not ready for this information."

"Are you telling us, that one of our forefathers is a vampire? Are you kidding us? You really suck, bitch." Jacob and Quil never saw Leah losing control like that. There was the third time she was electrified and she scream hear anger out.

"I'm just telling the truth. You wanted to know and I spitted it out."

The wolves started to growl and Lesnam knew she had to leave. She ran into the forest.

"Was that really necessary? You made her leave." Alice ran after Lesnam and Bella accompanied her.

Edward stayed by the wolves to prevent things to escalate.

Alice and Bella found Lesnam at the highest branch of a tree.

"Why are you sitting here?" Alice hung on a lower branch and Bella on another one.

"You love the view, right."

"Why do you ran after me?"

"We are not thinking you are lying." Alice enjoyed the view, too.

"And we are vampires, so we don't really overreact to hear about others. It's just that vampires are the natural enemies of shape-shifters."

"So... He imprinted on your daughter and that's it. That's the way you live in peace."

Lesnam saw Bella's and Alice's memories. "I understand. Love is so unpredictable and so powerful."

"You sounded like you don't believe in love."

"I'm not that easy to understand and I won't answer to your presumption. It's time to seperate our couple. We are about to rescue some hikers."

There Lesnam jumped off the tree again. The Cullens followed her.


	8. Love in/and Danger

Edward, Bella and Alice told the rest of the Cullens the meeting with Lesnam and Tasha.

"That's very surprising. So she is one in a million, huh." This comment came from Emmett while looking at Bella.

Edward read Carlisle's mind. "I have no idea. It seems she has more powers than she wanted to show us."

Carlisle was impressed and eager to meet her. He had tons of questions.

"You won't be lucky. She is not that talkative, especially things related to her."

"I could give it a shot."

"I guess, you can ask meeting her. She has the ability to read our thoughts, so ask her constantly.

"That's a good idea, Bella" Alice agreed.

"I can come with you. Maybe I can influence her mood."

Alice smiled. "So.. you think you would be capable what we were not capable of."

Jasper shrugged and approached his love for a kiss. "You don't mind my curiousity, or."

"I don't know. As long as your curiousity won't change into something more." Alice wasn't worried, she just wanted to tease him.

 

Leah tried to talk to her brother. In her opinion their love had no chance.

"You are wrong and it's none of your business." Seth was angry. His sister should mind her own life. He was full-aged and it was time that his family accepted that fact.

"We are famiy and I have the right to worry about you." Leah couldn't let him rush into his own disaster. Her brother won't be happy, if he stayed at Tasha's side. She knew what she had to do. She needed to seperate them.  
"You can't be with her. She is a vampire and you are a wolf. Even if you want to, you can't be turned. The venom will kill you, instead of changing you."

"You can't tell me, what to do. And don't worry, I wasn't thinking of becoming a vampire. Let me live my life. I am a grown up now. I can handle my own issues. So stop to interfere." Seth turned his back and run away. He transformed, so he was able to run fast.

"You won't have a future with her." Leah screamed after him. She didn't want to follow him. She hoped he will come to his sense again.

 

Tasha missed her old life. She was thankful that she got rescued, but her situation was still miserable. She wanted to be with Seth, but that was not possible. And turning him wasn't an option.  
*Can you help us? You have a lot of experience and power.*

*No, there is nothing I can do for you.* Lesnam felt Tasha's pain, but she was unable to help. She lived for so long, but she had never experienced something similar to their love.  
Her thoughts were disrupted by a voice.

 

*I need to meet you. I am Carlisle. I guess, you know who I am.*

*You are interested in me and my past. Yes, I know who you are and no... I don't need to meet you. I won't answer your questions. And tell Mr. Mood, I won't meet him either.*

*We can help each other. You don't have to live outside. You can stay at our place. You are always welcome."

 

Carlisle waited in vain for a response.


	9. No help at all

Seth came alone. He needed to ask the person, who rescued him and his girl friend. She was the only one who could probably help. There must be something or someone to save him and Tasha from their misery.

"What are you doing here? And alone... Do they even know you are here?" Lesnam felt uneasy. She hated the fact, that she didn't know what her counterpart was thinking.

"No, I don't know. I'm not sure. I can't communicate with them in my human body." Seth didn't know how to begin. He didn't even know what to ask for.

"So, what brings you here?"

Seth looked around, but he couldn't see Tasha.

"Don't worry. She is hunting. She is a newborn and she need to feed a lot." I can smell and hear them, but this is disturbing. I can't even think of one thing he could want from me. Maybe he is like Tasha. He needs someone who can help them to be together. But I'm not able to help. The venom would kill him, so there was no way he can be turned.

"You have experience. I don't know. You rescued me and Tasha. You could do it again, or? There must be something."

Lesnam read all his sorrow, pain and despire on his face. She felt sorry. "I can't help. Even with my experience I have no idea how to free you from your pain. I'm really sorry." She wanted to turn away, but Seth tried to stop her in reaching for her arm.

He felt the same electric shock like his sister. "Ouch. Can you please turn this off? That hurts."

"There is nothing more to talk about."

"Why couldn't you just let me die? It would be easier that way." Seth couldn't help, but cry.

"I saw how important you are to Tasha. With this knowledge.. How could I let you die?" She turned her body to him. "You have the possibility to imprint on another girl."

"Keep that crap. I don't want to... You are just like my sister." He was in rage. *Why there is no one, who understands what I'm going through.* Suddenly he remembered something Lesnam told them. "You told us, one of our forefathers was turned. So the venom didn't kill him. I can be turned, too."

"No, that's not possible." Lesnam didn't want Seth to misunderstand her story and keep his hopes up.

"Yes, of course it is. Or did you lie to us?"

"I didn't lie. But don't forget I told that one of your ancestors became a vampire. She was the niece of the second wife. The venom didn't kill her, because she was not a shape-shifter."

"Damn!" His anger turned him to a wolf.

Tasha finished feeding and wanted to turn to Lesnam's side. She saw her boy friend who turned into a wolf in front of Lesnam. She ran to approach them, but Seth was already gone the moment she arrived beside Lesnam.

*What did happen?*

*I told him, that I can't help you. And the vampire I helped in the past was not a shape-shifter. Can you put one and one together?*

Tasha nodded her head. *Poor Seth. Maybe I need to let him go. We don't need to be desperate together.* At that moment she wished to be human, so she was able to cry her pain out.


	10. No break up, but Good Bye

"You shouldn't be here." Tasha was worried. She missed Seth, but she knew she had to end their relationship for his sake.

"I missed you and I don't want to stay away from you anymore." Seth didn't care for his sister's opinion. He wanted to be with the woman he loves, no matter what.

"I want you to be happy. You deserve a better life. I don't want you to be stuck with me. I'm no good. My thirst for blood is so strong and I don't know how to handle this life. You can't have the happiness you deserve, if you stay by my side."

"That is not true. Without you my life sucks. Don't ever say or think you are a burden. You are the love of my life. You were and will always be. Please, believe in our love. I need you to believe. I need to be with you. I need you to love me."

His words touched her heart, though it wasn't beating. "I love you, Seth. I always will."

 

*Lesnam, I need you. I have seen some vampires and they are searching for something. I don't know for what... But I know these vampires are working for the Volturi. I am really frightened. Please, I need you.*

*Save your ass, run away. I'll try to shield you and I'll be at your side soon.* Lesnam was aware that Soria needed her. And she needed someone to take care of Tasha.

*Carlisle, I need your help.*

Carlisle was in the hospital. He was filling in forms. *Lesnam, good to hear from you. How can I help?*

*You said, Tasha and I are welcome and we can live at your place... You didn't change your mind, or?*

*You know already the answer, before you even asked.*

*Tasha is a newborn. She need guidance and I can't stay by her side. You and your family can help her.*

*You are leaving her. Why?*

*I will try to come back as soon as I can, but for now I need someone who can take my place. Don't ask me the reason why I'm leaving. I can give you answers to your other question, but only on my return. Now there is no time. Are you still willing to help?*

*Of course. When are you living?*

*As soon as possible. I need your family to pick up Tasha. I will tell them the place. I owe you, Carlisle.*

 

Lesnam found Tasha, who was standing beside Seth. "I'm glad you are here, wolf. You have to stay by Tasha's side. While I'm away you and the Cullens will be her guide."

"You are leaving. You can't do that. I need you."

"I will be back as soon as I can." *Tasha, there is someone who needs me more. I won't leave your side, if it's not important. Believe me.*

*Be safe.*

*Come with me. The Cullens are almost there.* "Follow me." Lesnam led Tasha and Seth to the meeting place.

 

*Edward, Jasper. Good to see you. Keep her safe.* "We will see us oon." Lesnam left. She ran for Soria's safety. Her whole existence she tried to avoid the Volturis. They were not only trouble, they were perilous.


	11. She didn't come back alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continue of Vampire Diaries Last Chapter:  
> Lesnam turned back to her old life (another universe). Nothing changed at this world. But she has. She was married to the man of her life and she left him without saying Good Bye. She was sure she would never see him again

 

Lesnam came back to the place before an unknown source sent her to Mystic Falls. She was back and on her way to save Soria. She kept running till she reached her destination. Soria was surrounded by five Newborns. They couldn't reach her because of Lesnams shield.

*Don't dare to come near her. I don't want to hurt you.*

She got the Newborns attention. "Who the hell are you? Do you really think you stand a chance against us?"

Lesnam used her power and force them to their knees. *You have no idea what I am capable of.*

Soria used that moment to get away from the new turned vampires. She came to Lesnam side and thanked her. *I'm glad you are here. I was wrong. Those vampires weren't changed by a Volturi.*

*You don't need to explain. I just saw their memories. What an unpleasant way to die? He changed them to be killed by them.*

*What are you going to do?*

"You killed the vampire who changed you. I can't help you. You already killed people. I need to warn you. There are very powerful vampires who don't want the secret to come out. Be careful. If you draw attention to them - you will be killed. Your existence will be erased. It's your choice. I can't stop you, but they will."

A man was near the place watching. He saw how the women turned their back from those vampires. He was alarmed as those creatures tried to approach his wife and her friend. He ran to save her. But as he arrived at her side, he realized that she wasn't in danger at all. He underestimated her power. Her shield was working very well.

Lesnam froze. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Damon? What are you doing here?"

"I followed you. We made a vow to each other."

"What is going on here? Who the hell are you?" Soria had never saw this man before. She didn't like the way he was talking to Lesnam. It felt kind of intimate.

"I am her husband, Damon Salvatore." He enjoyed saying that.

*No, why would you say that? In this universe the time didn't change. So I wasn't away for weeks. A marriage is not really something I can explain without difficulties.*

"You are married? Since when? And he is a vampire. How come you never told me?"

Damon didn't like the sound of that or the way she looked at Josephine. What was the girl thinking? He was annoyed. She seemed to have feelings for his wife. He grabbed Josephines hand to show what belongs to him.

*Come on, Damon. Seriously. Arent't you a bit territorial?*

"I guess we should leave this place. We can talk in a more private place."

They left the Newborns and continued their conversations 2 hours later.


End file.
